monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Cleo de Nile's Boo York, Boo York - Comet-Crossed Couple diary
Cover Ninth Month, 23rd Day Oh my Ra! I am positively die-lighted that I will finally be making my Boo York, Boo York debut! Father and I are to attend a gala at the Unnatural History Museum to mark the return of the Crystal Comet. It only comes around every 1300 years! It is sure to be a magical evening - not just because the comet itself has magical powers, but also because I will be gracing them with my royal presence! If only Father didn't insist on bringing Nefera too. And poor Deuce! He was so worried about being away from me, he could barely bring himself to respond when I told him all about it. I could tell he was depressed and trying to hide it from me. He had himself so tightly coiled that when I tapped him to get his opinion on a ball gown in the fashion mag I was perusing, he jumped and his hair hissed at me! I am so happy that Father agreed to allow Deuce to come with us. You should have seen Deuce's face when I told him! Ninth Month, 24th Day I had the beast idea! My ghoulfriends are all coming to Boo York. Draculaura, Frankie, Operetta, Clawdeen and Catty. We're going to have the time of our unlives! We will fly fearst class, and we will sip Sahara Temples and taste only the finest cadaviah. And then when we arrive, we will be the terrors of the town! I simply cannot wait to see the sights and the people, and more importantly, have the people see me! They have waited long enough to lay eyes on my royal visage. Deuce will be my gruesome escort and the ghouls my fearful entourage. We'll have so much freaky fun! But for now, I must go, Spectra is going to interview me about my pending trip for her blog. Normally I wouldn't go out of my way to help her land a story, but good PR is essential to my royal brand, and it is important to build anticipation. It will give the monsters of Boo York something to do whilst they wait my arrival. Ninth Month, 30th Day We're here! In Boo York, Boo York! The city so divine, they named it two times! We've already seen so many fangtastic things! The city is bursting with Comet fever! There are banners and events and exhibits, and beast of all, sales at all the exclawsive fashion bootiques! Not that I mind paying full price for anything with Daddy's credit card, but the selection of comet-inspired couture is to die for! We also me a fiendly moth ghoul named Luna, a robot DJ named Elle, and Mouscedes, who is rat 'royalty'. We didn't argue with her since we just met and I'm in such a fangtastic mood. Now I'm off in a taxi to Ptolemy Tower! Father is taking me and Nefera to meet the Ptolemy's - THE Ptolemys - the richest and most famous Egyptians in the world. I could see their skyscreeper from the scareplane and it is deathtaking! Deuce is going with us, of course, but the other ghouls are going to do the touristy, out-of-tomber stuff and see the sights. It's such a pleasure to be able to gift them with this spooktacular experience - one that most non-royal monsters can only dream about. Being friends with the de Niles has it's privileges, and I know my ghoulfriends are duly impressed and graveful Tenth Month, 1st Day, continued Tonight is the night of the comet and I no longer care. I just want to stay in my room and be alone. My heart has crumbled away like a love letter written on ancient papyrus. I thought Deuce and I would be together for eternity, but I guess he looked into his heart and turned it to stone. How could he do this to me? And on such a special day - a once in 1300 years occasion! And how can I be expected to face everyone at the gala. Nefera says I must, and although I usually don't agree with her, this time I know she is right. I cannot let everyone down. I must erect a priceless facade; put on my bootiful ball gown, don my dancing shows and paste on a smile. No one has to know that I've buried my emotions so deep, they may never see the light of day again. Tenth Month, 4th Day Thank ghoulness, alls well that ends.. well.. just plain ends sometimes. The day of the comet was a nightmare, but the night of the comet was a dream. The comet's arrival fearly was magical, bringing with it the promise of a new friend and an old love. I never thought I'd say this, but I'm so glad to be away from Boo York and back at Monster High! Back where I only have poetry recited to me in literature class, where I wouldn't be caught undead trusting Nefera, and where I rule the howlways without worrying about what's best for ancient dynasties. I'm royalty, so I may have to concern myself with that someday. But today, I just want to fangout with my ghoulfriends and, most of all, Deuce.. the best boofriend a princess could ask for! Category:Doll diaries Category:Boo York, Boo York diaries Category:Cleo de Nile logs